Scary Monsters
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Roy Bracegirdle is at it again. His favorite past time is beating up on a certain Took. RR Scary Monsters, re-written, Chapter 2. 8404
1. Original Story

Scary Monsters By Robin Girl  
  
~~  
  
Just a short little story about 'lil' Pippin and Merry. ^_^ Pippin is 7years our time. Merry is like 19. ~~  
  
"Hey you.."  
  
Seven year old Peregrin Took looked up to see Jaron, the bully. Jaron's favorite target seemed to be Pippin.  
  
"Answer me!!" Jaron exclaimed, he slapped Pippin across the face, "Your body guard ain't here this time."  
  
"Meanie!!" Pippin cried out. He started running the opposite direction. The little hobbit ran as fast as he could. He could hear Jaron running after him. Where was Merry when he needed him?  
  
Meridoc Brandybuck sat up in the 'magic' tree as Pippin called it, he thought he heard a noise. He was supposed to have met Pippin here after luncheon. So far though, Pippin was late. Pippin was NEVER late when it came to picking apples.  
  
Then a terrifying scream pierced the silence of the Shire. "What the?" Merry hopped off the tree and ran towards the noise.  
  
Pippin tripped and rolled down the hill. When he finally stopped he was to dizzy to stand.  
  
"Now you're mine little brat."  
  
Pippin didn't know what to do so he screamed nice and loud hoping someone would here it. He also hoped that person would be Merry.  
  
Jaron pulled him to his feet and threw him into a tree. "When I get angry I use you to make me feel better." He proceeded to kick Pippin in the side. "You are so much fun to hurt.."  
  
Merry came running down the hill to see Jaron beating on his cousin. "JARON!!"  
  
Jaron looked up smiling, "Took you to long..I'd figured you'd have been here by now.come to save your baby?"  
  
Pippin sat up painfully and watched the older hobbits fight.  
  
"You're hurting an innocent child who has done nothing to do you."  
  
"You're right. He's just a good target."  
  
Leave him alone. You ever get near him again and I'll give you a beating you'll never forget."  
  
"Is that a promise?" Jaron sneered. "So If I do." He kicked Pippin again, "This..you're going to be beat me?"  
  
Rage boiled to the top and a red haze covered Merry's thoughts. He picked up Jaron and threw him away from Pippin. Once they were away from Pippin Merry gave Jaron a nice beating.  
  
Jaron back away scared, "Brandybuck you've gone mad. I'm outta here."  
  
Pippin was scared to. He'd never seen the monster before.  
  
"Pip? You alright?" Merry knelt down in front of his younger cousin. "What's wrong?!?!" A small hand touched his face, confused Merry rocked back on his heels.  
  
"You alright Merry?"  
  
"Of course." Merry replied, "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Is the scary Monster gone?"  
  
"Monster?"  
  
"Yeh when you fought Jaron you were a scary monster." Pippin climbed in Merry's arms. "Are you back now?"  
  
Merry nodded still not sure what he was talking about. He took the small hobbit in his arms and checked him over for wounds. "Yeh.the moster's..um..gone."  
  
"Why did you turn into a monster?"  
  
Merry sighed and didn't answer. He continued walking now that he was sure Pippin was ok.  
  
Pippin pouted why wasn't Merry answering him?  
  
15 minutes later they arrived at the magic tree. Merry helped him up then climbed up himself. Once Pippin was sure Merry was comfortable he used his older cousin as a pillow. "So tell me why did you turn into a monster?"  
  
"Pip, when some one hurts one you love dearly you sometimes get really mad.and turn into a monster as you call it..When I saw Jaron beating you up I was so mad. I guess the monster came out and gave Jaron what he deserved."  
  
"Oh..do I have a monster?" Pippin asked timidly.  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"I hope not..and I hope you don't turn back into one.."  
  
"Oh?" Merry asked amused, "Why not?"  
  
Pippin nodded sitting up and facing Merry, "If you're a monster than you can't hold me.."  
  
Merry chuckled and held Pippin close, "You're so cute Pip."  
  
Pippin didn't answer for he had fallen fast asleep. For now he knew that Merry wouldn't become a monster.  
  
End  
  
~~ ^^; Cute? I hope so cos more lil pip stories on their way. ~~ 


	2. Story ReWritten

Scary Monsters  
By Robin Girl  
Rewrite

(Yup! I'm re-writing it! XD Pippin is 12 and Merry is 19.)

Pippin Took quickly ran down the green grass. His sisters had taken forever to let him go. Just because he wouldn't play dolls to. He made a face and quickened his pace. Pippin had promised Merry that he'd meet him down at the Magic tree hours ago. He hoped Merry wasn't mad at him for being late.

Suddenly a larger figure of a hobbit stepped out infront of the small Took. Pippin stepped back in fear, his green eyes were wide. "Hel-lo Peregrine Took. Or wait, what does your 'Mother' call you? Goose? Pippy?"

Pippin glared and very bravely crossed his arms. "Those names are just for Merry to call me!"

"Really?" The hobbit was Roy Bracegirdle. Roy never had anything to do and his favorite past time included roughing up Pippin. The older hobbit loved when his victims couldn't fight back. And Pippin was just perfect, except when his Merry was around. Then it wasn't worth it. But right now, no Merry. Roy smiled and yanked on the child's curls hard making Pippin scream in pain. "Aren't you going to try and run from me?"

"I will if you let me go!" The child cried innocently trying to pull away. He wanted Merry. Where was Merry when he needed him? "Let me go!!"

"Nope. I'm having to much fun torturing you. Merry's not here, Peregrin. I'm here." Roy yanked the child up by the neck and roughly threw him to the ground under the large oak tree. Pippin curled in a ball and sobbed. Roy advanced and knelt down. "I just love when you cry like the baby you are."

"You're Mean!" Pippin shouted in between sobs. "I'm telling Merry!"

"Right, you do that." Roy replied chuckling. He slapped Pippin across the face and laughed some more when Pippin cried. "That's it, keep crying!"

Merry sighed and leaned back against the tree trunk. This was getting ridiculas. Pippin was never this late. Finally he hopped down and began to walk home a little disappointed. The two cousin's had been separated when 'Vinca had gotten the Flu and were finally allowed back together this week. "Pip where are you."

"Oi, that was a sight!"

Merry's eyes narrowed. What were these two doing over in Tuckborrow? "Danin and Kerry.." He muttered.

Both hobbits turned around. They had jet black curls and navy blue suits on. Their faces had evil smirks on them. "What are you doing here Brandybuck? Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Like where?"

"That kid you're always following around..." Danin started chuckling.

"Is getting a beating from Roy!" Kerry finished laughing just as hard. Before he could do anything else Merry had him up agaisnt the wall. The blonde's blue eyes were on fire. "Meriadoc, calm down, now."

"WhereIsPippin?" Merry snarled dropping Kerry. He advanced on Danin who stopped laughing and began to back up. "AnswerMe!"

"Calm down, Brandybuck." Danin said his hands going up in front of him for protection. "You don't want to cause harm to us."

"I will do more than harm you if you don't tell me where Pippin is." Merry growled pushing Danin over.

"...Ov..over by the Brandywine Lake..." Kerry stammered. He stood only to trip over Danin. Every hobbit knew that Merry was not one to mess with when Pippin was the one in question.

Merry glared and stepped over both. "Thank you." He straightened his vest then started to run.

Roy looked up smiling, "Took you to long..I'd figured you'd have been here by to save your baby?"  
  
Pippin sat up painfully and watched the older hobbits fight. He shivered with fear and tried to stand. The world began spinning and he fell backwards crying out in pain. Merry looked down quickly as Pippin fell. "You're hurting an innocent child who has done nothing to do you."  
  
"You're right. He's just a good target." Roy replied smirking.  
  
"Leave him alone. You ever get near him again and I'll give you a beating you'll never forget."  
  
"Is that a promise?" Roy sneered. "So If I do." He kicked Pippin again, "This..you're going to be beat me?"  
  
Rage boiled to the top and a red haze covered Merry's thoughts. He picked up Roy and threw him away from Pippin. Once they were away from Pippin, Merry gave Roy a nice beating. No one, and he meant NO ONE messed with HIS Pippin. "YouEverLayAHandOnHim, I swear you won't live through our next encounter."

Roy finally got away and backed away scared, "Brandybuck you've gone mad. I'm outta here."  
  
Pippin stared wide eyed at his cousin. He'd never seen Merry that mad before. "Pip? You alright?" Merry knelt down in front of his younger cousin. "What's wrong?!?!" A small hand touched his face, confused Merry rocked back on his heels.  
  
"You alright Merry?" Pippin finally asked innocently.  
  
"Of course." Merry replied, "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Is the scary Monster gone?"  
  
"Monster?"  
  
"Yeh when you fought Roy you were a scary monster." Pippin climbed in Merry's arms. "Are you back now?" Pippin snuggled close and laid his head on Merry's shoulder.  
  
Merry nodded still not sure what Pippin was talking about. He took the small hobbit in his arms and checked him over for wounds. "Yeh.the moster's..um..gone."  
  
"Why did you turn into a monster?"  
  
Merry sighed and didn't answer. He continued walking now that he was sure Pippin was alright. Pippin pouted why wasn't Merry answering him?  
  
15 minutes later they arrived at the magic tree. Merry helped him up then climbed up himself. Once Pippin was sure Merry was comfortable he used his older cousin as a pillow. "So tell me why did you turn into a monster?"  
  
"Pip, when some one hurts one you love dearly you sometimes get really mad.and turn into a monster as you call it..When I saw Roy beating you up I was so mad. I guess the monster came out and gave Roy what he deserved."  
  
"Oh..do I have a monster?" Pippin asked timidly.  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"I hope not..and I hope you don't turn back into one.."  
  
"Oh?" Merry asked amused, "Why not?"  
  
Pippin nodded sitting up and facing Merry, "If you're a monster than you can't hold me.."  
  
Merry chuckled and held Pippin close, "You're so cute Pip."  
  
Pippin didn't answer for he had fallen fast asleep. For now he knew that Merry wouldn't become a monster.  
  
End

(Hoo ha! XD XD Like the new version??? Review and tell me!)


End file.
